Fuckin' Test Me, I Dare You
by notthemostcreativeone
Summary: Erin comes from a long line of shape shifters, and in order to be allowed to freely roam the lands of her home as pack leader, she must go through initiation; Find and kill a vampire with her pack. Once that's done, she can go home, but things get a little complicated when she and her pack arrive in Forks. Paul x OC pairing. Rated M for swearing, and other fun stuff.
1. Chapter 1

_"Legend once told of Fenrir, a wolf with a massive mouth, big enough to swallow the world. It was a horrid, savage being and a son of Loki. The gods- the strong, amazing gods- that the Nords worshiped had feared this wolf. This giant wolf who could eat the world, to eat everything they had ever known. But the gods were clever, where Fenrir was feral and lacked the cleverness the gods bore. They had all come up with an idea to chain Fenrir, so he could be rid of once more. They asked the dwarves to create a magic chain, made of secret things like the noise of a moving cat, the roots of a mountain, and the breath of a fish. This chain seemed more like a cord of silk, something silly and unnoticeable. Thankfully, the God Tyr who was brave enough to once feed Fenrir, put his hand within the giant wolf's mouth. While Fenrir was distracted, Fenrir snapped his massive jaws shut in anger, removing Tyr's hand, but the gods were safe. Safe until the silly gods had forgotten was that while he might have been chained, that he could not receive help. Fenrir waited, and waited. As grass became green, and trees grew large, Fenrir waited until he had just enough energy. His anger was like no other, and he sought revenge for his indignity. He bestowed a gift upon mankind. He sought out the cruelest, the most horrid of them all and gave his gift. This cruel, horrid man was given the ability to take form of a wolf._

_What Fenrir had not known was that once more, his terror was destroyed. For when the cruelest of men had attempted to take his wife's life, he could not. For Sun and Moon, the siblings of Middle Earth's sky could not let Fenrir's terror spread. Unlike what the Nords had believed, Sun and Moon loved the creatures they watched over, including the wolves, but none had chased their chariots. They had decided that rather than harm, the wolves should help mankind, and protect it until Ragnarok come._

_The once cruel man found that he no longer could remain cruel and had made a pack of his own. Two of his brothers, and three of his sons. As Moon and Sun had intended, they protected man kind. However, the once cruel man's pack did not last forever. They all had met their other halves and grew old, only for the next generation to take over their responsibilities. The first pack only had one request; tell the legends; protect humanity. That is why we tell this one story in our family. Because we must do as our ancestors did. We will protect humanity from the demons disguised as humans, that's why we're gathered here. Many of you have been experiencing changes, and it's only right to tell the truth of what is happening. That's why you are being sent to different places. There are many of you, enough to make five strong packs, so go out, and be strong for your family, be strong for your siblings."_

"Erin? Erin?"

I snorted as I was kicked in the side, and immediately let out a light hiss before kicking my brother Hayden right back in the shin. _Fucker deserves it for kicking me._

"Goddamn, fucker! Don't kick me." I growled out angrily as my brother rolled his eyes and flicked my nose, earning an irritated grunt._ Just do it again, ass, I dare you._

"So what, are we at this shit hole? This is where she is?" I frowned as my cousin Jessica popped her head up from behind my shoulder and gave an eager nod. I could only groan and slide my hand down my face, not really caring if I ruined what little makeup I had on.

"So.. we're stuck in a rainy, wet, shithole?" I paused and shook my head, muttering other profanities beneath my breath as my other cousin Dylan joined the living in the same manner that I had; a giant kick in the side from Hayden.

"Great, and we're stuck here because of that red headed bitch. How long have we been following her, exactly?" I tilted my head as far as it would crane in an attempt to look at the back seat of the cramped SUV we had. Sure, there were only four of us, but we were pretty big people, and we had shit to move while we tried to blend with the crowd.

"Five months." Dylan grumbled out as he and everyone else climbed out of the SUV. I sighed and rolled out of the car. _I hate road trips with family._

"So lovely, and we're sure she's headed in this direction?" I snapped my head over to Jessica who nodded quickly. "Lovely. Well, might as well pretend to be a happy little normal family while we can." I sighed and rubbed my temples, attempting to fight off the oncoming headache.

"Let me be the mom!" I spun on my heel, growling as I caught Jessica by the shoulder. "We need to take this seriously. If we can't, kiss going home good bye. No more forest, no more storytime with Grandpa, no more big meals from Mom and Aunt. We need to take this serious and get this done so we can go home. I'm tired of traveling." I sighed and brushed my hand through my short hair, my eyes sliding shut as I thought about what our grandfather had told us. The point was simple, go out, slay a cold on as a pack, and come home. I am the alpha of my pack, so I had to decide where to go and one dart and a large map later and we were heading to Washington. We weren't really set on where to go, we just waited for the plane, found a car dealership to put our shit in, got a car and began driving. We paid attention to news, namely looking for serial killers in nearby areas. We managed to find one, but he was just some freak and not a vampire before we finally found one.

She had been a tough one, and we weren't able to do much against her. In fact, I'd received a broken arm, Hayden got a concussion, Jessica was scratched up pretty badly, and Dylan nearly broke his neck, but he was fine for the most part. Needless to say, I had been away from my comfortable home for five months and I had my ass handed to me, as well as the rest of my pack. I wasn't in a good mood, at all.

"Where is the place we're supposed to be staying, anyway?" I directed my attention to Jessica who fumbled about before grabbing a small piece of paper. "Uhhhh, here." Jessica mumbled as she handed me the piece of paper, my brow arching due to confusion.

"You fuckin' kidding me? We're getting stuck in a tiny apartment?" I groaned as I stuffed the paper into my pocket and dived my fingers straight into my hair. I was thankful my hair had grown out after I'd shaved it down to pretty much nothing. Now it was barely chin length, but it was long enough to pull on, which happened to cause me to calm down for some strange reason. _Perhaps I was into having my hair pulled?_

"Alright, Hayden, Dylan, you're sharing the bedroom. Jessica, you get the inflatable mattress in the second room, I'll just sleep in the living room area." I mumbled out, growling softly as I heard them try to object. "Fuckin' take it or we'll just sleep outside. Not in the mood to debate. Now that we've stretched, let's get back in the car and find our new home." I seethed out as I hopped into the driver's seat and waited for everyone else to get in the car.

Now, I might have not been a car person, but when behind the wheel, I /really/ liked to go fast. Which only caused my pack mates to grow anxious.

Grinning, I peeled out of the rest stop and drove as fast as the law would allow. It took all of about five minutes for us to find the apartment complex. We were stuck on the second floor, our number being 24A. As we stepped inside, we were pleased to find that the place actually looked alright. It took us a few minutes, but we managed to get our shit out and go to our rooms. Hayden and Dylan argued over the bed while Jessica blew up her bed. In the meantime, I was left to lay on the couch and just relax. For the time being our apartment was nothing but the bare essentials, aka, places for us to sleep. The guys were aiming to get jobs while Jessica and I went to school to blend in. Well, scratch that, Jessica would be going to school, I'd be skipping classes and exploring the surrounding areas.

"Hey Erin? Dylan and I are gonna go look for what jobs they have available. While it's nice of mum and dad to pay for the apartment, we still need money for food." I lifted my arm from my lying position and waved it up in the air to show I understood. Once they were gone I curled up on the couch and let myself drift to sleep. When tomorrow came I'd go to school, just so I could get a feel for things, but then it was off to explore what I could. But that was best left for tomorrow, all I wanted to do was sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

As morning came, I found myself dreading it. I had woken up to Jessica prodding my side and telling me to get ready. I reluctantly got up, took a shower, and got dressed. I picked out a simple shirt I bought from my guilty pleasure store Spencers. I will never admit to shopping at Spencers, though. The shirt had "Classy as Fuck," and along with that I had a pair of fitting capris that had quite a few holes in them.. I then slipped on a pair of well-used flip flops that had once had little white flower designs on them. Instead they had a black outline of my foot from how often I had worn them. Looking at my reflection, I frowned. After I had first phased, I looked different than what I was use to.

Before I had been chubby, didn't exactly take care of myself. I was lazy and all around bored with life. So after I phased, everything seemed to have changed. I got quite a bit taller, slimmer, warmer, and I remember I had been so, so hungry. The chubbiness I had disappeared and I filled out and actually became a woman, which was odd. I was use to being one of the guy's, especially when one of the guys had gotten cancer. We all shaved our heads, including me. I actually loved the feeling from a shaved head and kept it that was for a while. The breeze against my scalp felt amazing and it wasn't something I wanted to give up.

It wasn't until the growing started and the odd hunger had started that my parents insisted I stop shaving my head, and it wasn't until I had phased that I understood why. When I first phased, my brother (who had phased before I had) laughed at my form. My wolf had extremely short fur, resembling the fur a Boston Terrier than a wolf. I ended up letting it grow out, but still kept it rather short, just above chin length, just the way I liked it.

Now, I looked more like a woman, though I didn't act like one, that was for sure. I had a slightly chubby face, large grey eyes, a medium sized nose, and full lips, though my upper lip was smaller than my lower lip, which caused my lips to form a slight pout constantly. I wasn't exactly pale, but I wasn't entirely tan either. Just a nice balance of both. I wouldn't say I was someone to take two looks at, but I wasn't exactly ugly either. Just a face that blends in with the rest of the crowd.

I let out a slight groan as I stopped admiring my "oh so beautiful" reflection to take a moment to fix my make up. Since my typical mood consisted of; who the fuck cares? I went with simple eye liner, just a bit along the top and bottom lid, then a bit of mascara and that's how I left it. Once finished I headed into the living room, which would be my room for a while. I flopped on the couch as Jessica finished up her routine. Once she was done we were off to -jail- school. We got our schedules, and by the time lunch rolled around I'd noticed Jessica had already made quite a few friends. I scoffed and headed off of the property. I was the smart one it seems, I wasn't about to go and make attachments with the people here only to end up going back home and never talking to them. I honestly felt a bit sorry for Jessica and her foolishness.

I jogged home, grabbing a bag to keep my clothes in before heading towards the forested area. Taking a moment, I removed my shirt and clothes and stuffed them inside my pack before phasing. I grabbed my pack carefully within my maw before sniffing the air curiously. Wolves? The hell? This isn't Jess, Hayden, or Dylan… My eyes narrowed as I realized something, my eyes growing wide as I began to run towards the source of the scent. Once I was close enough, I phased back to normal, pulled on my sports bra, shirt and capris. I carefully stepped out of the tree line, my eyes narrowing as I found a school nearby. My brow arched slightly as I watched the area carefully. Shit, seems we aren't the only ones. Weird. I inhaled, taking in the scent of the area around me, taking note that there were quite a few wolves here compared to my pack of four.

Reluctantly I headed back home. There I had met up with my brother and cousin, filling them in on what I had found and letting them know that once Jessica got home, we were all going to investigate. In the meantime, we all sat around, doing nothing since we didn't really have anything to do until Dylan and Hayden got jobs. Finally Jessica came home and she seemed rather upset that I had skipped out on school, but understood that we needed to head out asap.

I sighed as Dylan and Hayden phased, leaving Jessica and I to climb onto their backs. Our plan was simple, find the source of the wolf scent, and discuss things in a hopefully peaceful manner. Dylan suddenly sniffed the air and began running towards that direction, Hayden following behind him quickly. Suddenly Dylan and Hayden paused as we all heard the sound of growling. I frowned and slid from Hayden's back, standing between the wolves with my hands up in the air. I knew I was putting myself in danger, but I was confident in Dylan's swiftness and Hayden's strength.

"Look, we don't mean harm." I offered towards the black wolf who seemed none too happy to see us. "I'd like to talk face to face. You can smell what we are, we can smell what you are. We promise not to harm you." I added as the black wolf seemed to back down and gave a slight nod. He seemed to run until he was out of sight while I threw Dylan and Hayden their shorts. They darted off to change and came back the same time as a man with darker skin.

"Right, so this is my pack. I'm the alpha, name's Erin." I offered towards the man who seemed very, very reluctant to offer his hand and shake it. "I'm Sam, why are you in La Push?" Sam's features contorted into a sneer as I let out a long sigh. "Well, my family has a sort of.. initiation we go through. If we want to roam our home land freely, we have to kill a vampire. Well, we tried that once and had our asses handed to us. We tracked that vampire's movement here." I answered honestly, ignoring the glare at the back of my head from the rest of my pack.

"I see. The elders would want to hear about this…" Sam mumbled as I let out a soft groan. The "elders" back at home we're always prattling on about old stories and it tended to give me a headache. "Alright, when should we see them?" I asked, my head tilting to the side as my right hand rested on my hip. Sam seemed to smirk, almost grinning before answering, "Now." _Well shit, this wasn't going to be any fun, I could already tell._


End file.
